Fixing Cars
by KandiLips
Summary: "Fixing cars. This was an offer Gwen would've turned down if learning how to fix cars didn't involve having to squeeze into a really tight space next to Kevin and all six feet of his dreamy, bad-boy hotness." ONE-SHOT. **MAJOR GWEVIN FLUFF!** Rated T.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I feel like some serious Gwevin is needed in my time of sadness. (sniff sniff) Poor Kevin. Hope ya like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I own not, you sue not. Capiche?**_

_**

* * *

**_Author's POV:

"What you need to do next is take your wrench," Kevin started, sliding backwards to grab the cool metal object from behind him. "And secure it around this bolt right here." He glanced up and pointed out the loose bolt on the underbelly of his car, and Gwen nodded.

Kevin had been lecturing the basics to Gwen on how to properly fix up one's car all afternoon.

Fixing cars. This was an offer Gwen would've turned down if learning how to fix cars _didn't _involvehaving to squeeze into a really tight space next to Kevin and all six feet of his dreamy, bad-boy hotness. Their bodies were so tightly pressed together, that if Gwen did so much as move slightly to her right, she'd be right on top of Kevin's six-pack. Which, as you can probably tell, opened up for a lot of situations resulting in a hot, full-fledged make out session. And that was exactly the kind of contact that Gwen craved.

"Here you go, your very own wrench." Kevin grinned happily as he carefully placed the tool in his girlfriend's impatiently-waiting hands.

"Yay." Gwen forced a weak, unexcited, little smile and raised the object slowly to the car. _Not _the kind of action that she wanted, not at all. Not only did fixing cars bore her to death, but at that very moment, she knew that her lips could be busy doing _something_ other than talking; something much, much better.

She needed to spice up things a bit.

Applying a false, dejected frown to her face, the scarlet-haired girl turned her head to gaze into the ex-con's midnight-shaded eyes. "Kevin…" She began with a whimper. "I don't know how to do this right. Could you help me?"

_Please say yes… please say yes… _Her mind implored over and over.

"Sure." He smiled, and Gwen nearly burst with joy as she felt his muscled body instinctually pull closer to hers, and he reached out to gather Gwen's hands in his.

The girl sucked in a deep breath and her eyes widened immensely at his touch. _Yes,_ now this was what she wanted. Her lips were so close to his now; just a foot away.

And she personally vowed to get a foot closer.

"Now, take the wrench and fasten it carefully onto the bolt." The dark-haired boy spoke quietly, his deep voice sending shivers running up and down Gwen's spine like crazy. His hands guided hers through the step.

"And then, take the wrench and crank it several times to the right." Kevin continued, not noticing that with every sentence he spoke, the red-head next to him moved closer, and closer.

_Oh, just shut up and kiss me. _Gwen wanted to yell at the dark teen, her patience dying off with every second.

She needed to try something new.

The red-head faked a shiver. "Ugh, Kevin, I'm so cold, could you just wrap your arms around me?"

The ex-ruffian arched an eyebrow. "Cold? In the middle of summer?"_Crap._

Gwen flushed a brilliant scarlet and her eyes widened. "Uh… it could happen." She smiled weakly, suddenly feeling very trapped by Kevin's beautiful, shimmering, black stare.

"Alright." He laughed, and without further questions, happily pulled the girl into his strong arms.

The emerald-eyed anodite smiled contently, never removing her eyes from Kevin's. Only four inches left to go…

"So, back to the car-fixing." Kevin smiled, and Gwen began to wonder if Kevin was actually just teasing her and playing games by not giving her what she wanted. Because it was pretty darn clear what was on her mind.

But no matter. Because strategy number three was now in play.

And it wouldn't fail.

"Why don't you give it a try now, Gwen?" Kevin offered up the metal wrench to the girl, and Gwen snatched it up in a heartbeat.

Perfect opportunity.

"So, I turn it this way, right? Am I doing this correctly?" The green-gazed teen inquired softly as she forcefully twisted the wrench.

"Yup." Kevin nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the wrench.

But not for long.

"How about now?" Gwen cranked the gadget again, moving her head in an inch closer.

_Three inches left now…_

"Uhuh." Kevin approved, still keeping his ebony gaze locked on his car, and he took no notice whatsoever of Gwen.

_Two inches…_

"And now?" She whispered, her lips nearly brushing up against his soft, dark hair; she was so close now, she could almost touch him, feel his warmth…

Finally, Kevin noticed, and he slowly turned his head to look at her; their lips only an inch away now. Gwen shivered from the close proximity.

"You're perfect." He murmered seriously, cupping his hands around her face and leaning in ever so slightly to kiss the beautiful red-head.

And Gwen shut her forest-green eyes, bracing herself to be caressed…

But of course, their wonderful moment was ruined.

By a certain, irritating, ultimatrix-wearer.

"Hey, guys!" Ben greeted gleefully as he waltzed on into the garage, ininvited and annoying as ever.

And Gwen totally lost it.

In a flash, the girl had crawled out from under the car, muttering a whole slew of unmentionable curses under her breath as she made her way to the exit.

"I HATE YOU, BEN!" The enraged girl hollered as she glared up at her cousin, her eyes burning with intense rage. Her inflamed, red mane whipping around her shoulders like a wild fire, Gwen darted from the building; her clear-as-day swearing still audible from a distance.

Only after this did a befuddled Ben turned his head to the side, his eyes finding Kevin's.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned the ex-con, scratching the top of his head out of confusion.

The dark-eyed teen simply shook his head as he pushed himself up and out from underneath his ride. "You just wouldn't understand."

"Can I at least have a hint?" Ben begged the raven-haired teen, but received no answer.

And with that, Kevin sprinted off after his fuming girlfriend, leaving behind a very perplexed Ben to endlessly wonder exactly what it was that he wouldn't understand.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**LOL, Ben just ruined that Gwevin moment big time. Okay! So, if you liked it, then please click down below and review! I'd be thrilled! 'Kay, see ya round people! **_


End file.
